


Нарушители

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: В правильном мире Вакатоши однажды появляется человек-беда Тендо, и всё начинает идти кувырком.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Нарушители

**Author's Note:**

> Намек на побочный пейринг.  
> Если вам показалось, что автор сплагиатил сам себя - вам не показалось.  
> Писалось на Шипперские Войны для команды ушитена в 2017 году.

Всё в этом и прочих мирах подчиняется определённым правилам. Там, где правил нет, начинается хаос, и туда лучше не соваться. Так говорила матушка Вакатоши, и у него не было причин ей не верить. Хаос разумно пугал и нисколько не манил его.   
Вакатоши и без того никогда не испытывал проблем с правилами: он их чтил и со всей серьёзностью следовал их указаниям. Никакой халатности, никакой небрежности. Любое дело, за какое бы не взялся, он доводил до ума, подходил к нему обстоятельно, вкладывался по полной.  
А потом в один миг всё изменилось: все правила разом дали трещину, рассыпались, словно карточный домик в неловких руках Вакатоши, который даже не успел понять, что произошло. Просто его размеренной жизни и работе пришёл конец. И виноват во всём был всего лишь один человек.   
Хаос во плоти. 

Вакатоши не ошибался, был собран и уверен в каждом своём действии.   
Но человек, посягнувший на нерушимые истины жизни Вакатоши, раскрыл глаза, нашёл его плывущим взглядом и, с трудом открывая разбитые в кровь губы, сказал:

– Эй, чувак, ты в порядке? 

Вакатоши, прекрасно понимая, что этот человек обращался напрямую к нему, всё-таки не сдержал порыва и обернулся.   
Позади только заваленный наполовину разрушенными потолком и стенами коридор с мигающим аварийным освещением. Никого. 

– Тут типа… толчки, – продолжал говорить ему человек, так удачно оказавшийся в «полости безопасности», а не погребённый заживо. Лицо заливала кровь из раны на голове. Чудо, что он всё ещё в сознании и даже мог говорить. И беспокоиться о других, кстати: еле шевеля языком, он уговаривал Вакатоши занять одну из наиболее подходящих ниш. 

Вакатоши никогда не попадал в подобные ситуации. Он прищурился, внимательно разглядывая часы этого человека под завалом, определённо живого. Часы показывали отличный неторопливый ход, словно насмехались над Вакатоши.   
Он снова огляделся, растерянный и сбитый с толку, хрустнул бетонной крошкой на полу и, подумав, присел на корточки.   
Так, окровавленное лицо странного человека («Молодого человека» – под завалом лежал парень не старше двадцати) было ближе. Всё это время его взгляд, словно сонная, но упорная муха, скользил за Вакатоши, снова и снова подтверждая очевидное. Но Вакатоши всё же спросил, нарушая оставшиеся правила, что раньше так чтил:

– Ты видишь меня?

Парень медленно моргнул, и его затуманенный взгляд вдруг стал ясным и осмысленным. 

– А что, не должен? Ты ангел что ли, чудик? – ему было тяжело – вокруг вились клубы кислой пыли, он потерял много крови – но всё равно тихонько засмеялся. – Чувак, серьёзно, залезь в нишу. Вдруг ещё не всё.

Так неловко и глупо Вакатоши никогда себя не чувствовал.   
Растерянность достигла того уровня, когда ему просто нечего было сказать. Он смог только молча кивнуть (парень, кажется, был настроен серьёзно и вполне мог попытаться вылезти из своего укрытия, чтобы встряхнуть Вакатоши), и, оглядевшись, прошёл в другую часть некогда просторного помещения. Что это было? Магазин одежды? Сквозь далёкий монотонный сигнал тревоги пробивалась сирена спасателей. Скорее всего, никаких толчков больше не будет. Да и не Вакатоши бояться землетрясения.   
Он просто хотел собраться с мыслями, выкроить время, желательно, не глядя и не попадая под взгляд странного парня. 

– Ты там как, чудик? Устроился? 

Вакатоши даже вздрогнул.   
От парня нигде не было спасения.

– Да.  
– Хорошо. Должен заметить, что тебе очень повезло наткнуться на добряка и просто чертовски хорошего парня Тендо Сатори. Похоже, у тебя шок, не удивлюсь, если ты отрубишься до прихода спасателей. Никогда не попадал в эпицентр таких сильных толчков? Тендо Сатори – это, кстати, я, – с каждым новым словом, голос парня становился всё бодрее и сильнее. 

Вакатоши хотел уже сказать, что знает его имя, но вовремя остановился, промычав что-то без особой смысловой нагрузки.  
Тендо этого хватило.

– Как тебя сюда занесло? Все рванули на выход, я думал, что остался тут один.  
– А ты почему не ушёл? – спросил Вакатоши. Ему правда было интересно.  
– Я уходил, но мне показалось, что я слышу голос, – беззаботно пропел Тендо из-под завала. За беззаботность расплатился сухим кашлем: наверняка наглотался пыли. – Решил вернуться и посмотреть, нужна ли кому помощь, но тут ка-а-ак тряхануло!.. Если честно, я даже не помню, как дополз до этого уютного местечка. Головой ударился. А ты что же? Неужели сидел в туалете, когда всё началось? Я читал про таких невезунчиков, наверное, ужасно оказаться со спущенными штанами во время землетрясения?

Вакатоши снова ответил мычанием.   
Шестым чувством, даже ещё не ногами, он ощущал приближение новой волны толчков, но эта вряд ли могла наворотить много дел. Остаточный эффект, не более того.  
Слова Тендо ничего нового ему не рассказали. Кроме того, что их хозяин тот ещё болтун и любитель почесать языком. И… похоже был, действительно, неплохим парнем. 

– А ты неразговорчивый, ага, – усмехнулся Тендо без обиды в голосе. 

Пол дрогнул, завибрировал, начал заваливаться на бок, как будто здание, в котором они находились, взял в руки гигант-карапуз и теперь крутил его, играясь. Но страшный (даже для Вакатоши) миг быстро развеялся. Пол какое-то время ещё дрожал, из здания доносился усталый скрип и скрежет трущихся друг о друга плит и материала обшивки. И снова только монотонный сигнал тревоги. 

– Не бойся, чудик, нас скоро вытащат, – жизнерадостно подбодрил его Тендо. – Пошло на спад. Это фигня, но лучше не вылезай пока, хорошо?  
– Да, – сказал Вакатоши. 

«Не бойся», надо же.   
Дрожь из-под ног ушла, но руки его всё равно мелко подрагивали. Как будто он тоже стал полноценной частью этого небольшого жизненного спектакля. Только что сидел среди зрителей, а потом встал и случайно вышел на авансцену, прямо на путь цветка, оказавшись под светом софитов и чужими взглядами.   
Что он тут делал? Тендо Сатори был даже не на пороге, не в том пограничном состоянии, когда душа уже начинала ускользать и отрываться. С каждым вздохом, он становился только живее. Как могла произойти такая ошибка? Как его могли подвести правила, работающие столетиями?  
Тендо всё болтал (а погруженный в свои мрачные мысли Вакатоши всё хмыкал в ответ), когда из коридора донеслись шаги и голоса. Вакатоши подобрался.   
Нужно было проверить.

– Мы тут! – завопил Тендо так, что стены чуть снова не содрогнулись. 

Вакатоши напряжённо уставился на проход с перекошенной дверной коробкой. Может быть, Тендо стоял в проёме, когда её смяло, и тогда получил свою рану?   
Вакатоши прищурился, наблюдая, как несколько людей в спецовке с трудом протискиваются через бывшую дверь. Нет, вряд ли. Нужно быть невероятным везунчиком, чтобы выжить в таком месте.

Спасатели его не увидели.   
Прошлись мимо него цепким, выискивающим взглядом и полностью сосредоточились на ещё сильнее затараторившим Тендо.   
Значит, всё дело в парне. Что-то с ним было не так.   
Вакатоши решил, что пора уходить. Стоит всё обдумать в спокойной обстановке, может быть даже попросить совет у старшего.   
Уходя, Вакатоши всё ещё ловил на себе растерянные и невидящие его взгляды спасателей, которых Тендо отчаянно упрашивал скорее заняться «чудиком» в соседней нише. 

И уже позже, молодой, но очень перспективный шинигами Вакатоши узнал, почему попавший в его список, как погибший, человек Тендо Сатори, смог из этого же списка ускользнуть. 

– Проклятый, – тяжело припечатал его старший, Вашиджо-сан.

Гошики, ещё пока не заслуживший звания даже молодого шинигами (но очень к этому стремившийся), как всегда был поблизости: услышав слова старшего, он весь подобрался и шумно выдохнул. Получилось довольно эффектно, но Вашиджо и бровью не повёл. Только сильнее нахмурился и добавил:  
– Парень проклят, но опекаем каким-то духом или сущностью. 

«Это логично», – подумал Вакатоши, кивнув. – «Значит, сущность и запихнула его в ту нишу, спасая от завала. Вырвала из лап смерти, которой он был предназначен».

Проклятый сам по себе тот ещё подарочек в списке шинигами. Его жизненное время обрывается раньше положенного срока и всегда крайне неожиданно. Если вовремя не сопроводить его на другую сторону, наверняка натворит бед. Призраки и злые духи, мстящие за смерть, беспокойные тени, бросающиеся на невинных прохожих – вот во что мог превратиться Тендо Сатори, если бы сегодня погиб под завалом, а Вакатоши не успел оказаться рядом.   
Хуже просто проклятого человека – только проклятый человек с божественной защитой. Настоящая гонка жизни и смерти.   
И пока проклятье будет действовать, пытаясь убить Тендо Сатори, а защитник – спасать его, шинигами Ушиджиме Вакатоши придётся не раз оказаться рядом, чтобы проконтролировать ситуацию. 

– Ох, и намучаешься ты с ним, – удручённо покачал головой Вашиджо-сан, хотя в глубине его глаз Вакатоши точно видел что-то отдаленно напоминающее интерес. – Но, думаю, никто лучше тебя с ним не управится.  
– Думаю, да, – согласился Вакатоши, хоть Гошики и понурил грустно голову. Такие необычные истории только звучали интересно. И, если уж Тендо смог сбить с толку Вакатоши, то Гошики там пока нечего было делать.  
В конце концов, Тендо Сатори попал в его список. А значит, Вакатоши был ответственен за него, несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства.

Его всё ещё волновало, почему Тендо, определённо, слишком живой, чтобы касаться другой стороны, мог видеть его и говорить с ним.   
И то, сколько правил он, под влиянием этого странного человека, сегодня нарушил. 

«Не бойся», – сказал ему на это внутренний голос, подозрительно напоминающий высокий и смешливый Тендо Сатори. И Вакатоши решил послушать его, выкинув на время все тревожащие мысли из головы.

**** 

Когда Вашиджо-сан говорил, что Вакатоши ещё намучается с этим Тендо Сатори, он нисколько не приукрашивал действительность. В какой-то степени, он даже был сдержан в своих прогнозах. 

С тех пор, как Вакатоши впервые увидел Тендо среди обломков полуразрушенного землетрясением здания, прошёл неполный месяц. И за этот неполный месяц Вакатоши уже столько раз видел перепуганное лицо Тендо, усыпанное веснушками, что мог с закрытыми глазами сказать, на какой щеке их больше.  
И если бы он не знал о проклятии, подумал бы, что… что Тендо очень легкомысленный парень.  
Каждый день его жизнь висела на волоске, а имя – вызывающе горело в списке Вакатоши.   
Он попадал в десятки аварий и несчастных случаев. Неприятности валились на него, как из мешка изобилия.  
Любой на его месте уже напрягся и старался быть осторожнее. Хотя бы начал смотреть по сторонам на оживлённом перекрёстке. Хотя бы – после того, как его несколько раз чуть не сбила машина.   
Любой, но не Тендо. Этот парень был настоящей катастрофой для самого себя. Удивительно даже, что он умудрился дожить почти до двадцати, прежде чем засветиться в списке шинигами.  
Если подводить итог, то Тендо Сатори в принципе не нуждался в проклятиях: он и без них отлично справлялся, постоянно подвергая свою жизнь смертельной опасности. 

Но стоило только Вакатоши оказаться рядом, как Тендо снова играючи ускользал, отделываясь очередным синяком или крупной царапиной, наподобие той, что красовалась на его лбу со времён землетрясения. Сущность, охраняющая его, работала неуклюже и топорно, но всё же довольно успешно, стоило отдать ей должное. 

Самое возмутительно-странное заключалось в том, что Тендо продолжал его видеть. Замечал и узнавал в толпе людей, несколько раз даже пытался окликнуть, используя это глупое прозвище с их первой встречи.   
Вакатоши, разумеется, тут же стремительно покидал очередное место несостоявшейся гибели Тендо. Но пока это больше походило на побег от неизведанного и неизбежного.   
Совершенно непривычное чувство для, хоть и молодого, но очень талантливого шинигами.  
И чем дольше затягивалась эта странная ситуация, тем меньше Вакатоши её контролировал. Рискуя похоронить те правила, что до сих пор в принципе считал недосягаемыми. 

– Будь внимательнее, Вакатоши, – хмуро повторял ему Вашиджо-сан. – Старайся не привязываться к парнишке.   
– Я могу сопроводить вас, как ассистент! Или даже заменить! – с готовностью выдал Гошики, но мгновенно притих под взглядом Вашиджо.  
– Он довольно легкомысленный и местами раздражающий. Совершенно не ценит собственную жизнь, – повторил Вакатоши, тоже нахмурившись. Разве в этих словах было что-то о привязанности?

Ни к кому он и не привязывался.   
Всё, что он собирался делать, было чётко прописано в правилах, и нарушать их он больше не собирался. В этом Вакатоши был уверен.

Поэтому, когда его рука с силой сжала твёрдое костлявое плечо Тендо, останавливая его медленное, но неминуемое падение, Вакатоши был зол.  
В первую очередь на себя.  
Брови Тендо поползли вверх, и без того немаленькие глаза теперь казались огромными круглыми блюдцами. Вакатоши не успел убрать своей руки – Тендо вцепился в его предплечье обеими руками, всем видом показывая, что на этот раз Вакатоши от него не сбежит. 

– Мистер Чудик, – припечатал его Тендо, усиливая хватку. 

Вакатоши нахмурился от этого глупого прозвища, но смолчал. И пересилил желание вырвать руку. Просто стоял и буравил тяжёлым взглядом это недоразумение с квадратом детского пластыря на лбу и вечно весело изогнутыми губами. И без того улыбающийся рот сейчас грозился дотянуться ухмылкой до ушей.  
Как только Вакатоши допустил всё это?  
Разве он не должен был… просто справиться? Приложить все усилия, свой максимум, стиснуть зубы, несмотря на все сложности. Делать то, что обычно с успехом делал.   
Но вместо того, чтобы сразу уйти, как только Тендо Сатори снова ускользнул от неминуемой смерти (мотоциклист не справился с управлением и вылетел прямо на прогулочную дорожку, по которой пружинистой походкой, полностью погрузившись в плеер, шёл Тендо), Вакатоши задержался в толпе зевак.   
В этом не было необходимости: сущность уже спасла Тендо, отпихнув из-под ревущих колёс металлической махины. Он отделался лишь испугом, порванным наушником и запачканными коленями. Ерунда, одним словом.  
Часы Тендо Сатори, мгновение назад остановившиеся и обнулившие всё отведённое ему время и будущее, вновь шли, как будто и не было в них этого страшного сбоя.   
Проклятье отступило, скаля свои отравленные зубы, чтобы выждать подходящий момент и снова бросить вызов жизни и смерти. 

Но то, что произошло потом, не имело никакого отношения к проклятью.

Часы Тендо бодро отсчитывали его солидный жизненный путь, сам Тендо, отойдя от толпы и встав на бордюр, перекатывался на нём с пятки на носок, с носка на пятки.   
Кризис миновал. 

То, что произошло потом – вина не проклятья, а самого Тендо. Который, качнувшись, соскользнул с бордюра и, взмахнув руками, начал заваливаться назад, целясь макушкой прямо в каменный сад позади себя.

А потом Вакатоши его поймал.

Выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, Вакатоши перевёл мрачный взгляд за плечо чересчур довольного Тендо. Странный парень. И чего он так рад видеть Вакатоши?  
Замершая рядом сущность с безвольно протянутыми к ним руками испуганно вздрогнула, переполошилась и поспешила ретироваться, растеряв парочку теневых пятнистых перьев. Тенгу. Вакатоши так и знал. Но никогда ещё не подходил к Тендо настолько близко, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть сущность его защитника.   
Похоже, это был совсем неопытный дух. Не успел оправиться от атаки проклятья, как его горе-подопечный уже сам решил завершить начатое. 

«А ты – шинигами, который вмешался в жизнь человека, находящегося вне твоей компетенции», – напомнил себе Вакатоши, помрачнев. 

Нарушил ещё одно правило. Хоть и не фатально – судя по часам, падение вряд ли стало бы смертельным.   
Но факт оставался фактом. Тендо по-прежнему держал его за руку, вцепившись в неё, как мартышка в ветку. 

– Что там? Куда ты смотришь? – всполошился Тендо, начиная оглядываться, но тут же прищурился, подозрительно поглядывая на Вакатоши. – А-а-а, старый трюк. Я отвлекусь, а ты опять слиняешь?  
– Позади тебя – крупный булыжник. Нужно быть осторожнее, – сказал Вакатоши, делая шаг назад. Чуть не ляпнул: «твоё время ещё не пришло, хоть ты и старательно приближаешь его к финалу», но сдержался. – Отпусти меня.  
– И ты слиняешь, – запротестовал Тендо. – Я наконец-то отловил тебя, не хочу, чтобы ты снова слинял!  
– Это я только что отловил тебя, – приподнял бровь Вакатоши, а потом невольно перевёл взгляд на окружившую мотоцикл толпу. 

Водитель уже сидел, растерянный и шокированный, если и раненный, то не смертельно: его время ещё не пришло. Как и время Тендо.   
Отлично понимая, что дел он натворил немало (и, похоже, сейчас натворит ещё больше), всё же Вакатоши чувствовал распирающее желание выговориться. Сказать этому бедовому парню то, что так волновало и раздражало его весь этот месяц. Он же… он даже глазом не моргнул, услышав про булыжник. Как так можно?!  
Терять ему было нечего, это не первый их разговор вне правил.   
Вакатоши на секунду прикрыл глаза и, сосредоточившись, веско заговорил:

– Прими совет: не будь таким легкомысленным. Смотри по сторонам и под ноги. У тебя и без пробитого затылка хватает неприятностей. Жизнь очень ценная вещь, ты должен заботиться о ней. Не испытывай своё «везение». А теперь отпусти, мне нужно идти.

Тендо прищурился ещё подозрительней. Большие глаза сделались совсем узенькими щёлочками, на высоком лбу собрались морщины.  
Потешное у него лицо всё-таки.

– Ты – сталкер? – спросил Тендо. 

Вакатоши сделал ещё одну попытку отойти, но Тендо только крепче сжал руки, не сводя с его лица пристального взгляда.

– Просто другие версии ещё более странные: ты либо сталкер, либо киллер, либо – мой ангел-хранитель. Я вижу твою мрачную физиономию каждый раз, когда что-то или кто-то пытается убить меня. Не то, чтобы я был против, нет-нет, ты занятный малый, но это довольно странно, да, мистер Чудик? – затараторил Тендо. В глазах его горел какой-то лихорадочный огонь, на побледневшей коже выступил румянец и испарина. 

Вакатоши только сейчас обратил внимание, что Тендо весь мелко вибрировал, прямо как пол под ногами во время землетрясения. И понял, что он, скорее всего, уже не удерживал Вакатоши – держался за него.

«Даже с проклятьем, нависшим над головой, оказаться под несущимся на тебя мотоциклом довольно страшно», – запоздалая мысль прозвучала укоряюще, и Вакатоши неловко заморгал. Тендо как будто взглядом пролезал ему под кожу, пытаясь добраться до самых потаённых уголков его души. Парень-беда с пластырем на лбу.   
Аккуратно положив свободную ладонь на уже знакомое твёрдое плечо, Вакатоши легонько его пожал. Немного, как ему хотелось верить, отвлекая. 

– Не бойся, – голос неожиданно разом сел, словно провалившись куда-то глубоко вниз, и Вакатоши скорее не сказал, а прошептал эти два слова. 

Наверное, самое нелепое, странное и раздражающее во всём, что происходило с Вакатоши весь этот неполный месяц наблюдений за Тендо Сатори, была она. Эта фраза. Голосом человека, чудом избежавшего участи быть раздавленным деформированной дверной коробкой.   
Шинигами Вакатоши не боялся. Но сердце у него всё равно как-то странно дрогнуло в груди, и теперь никак не находило своего привычного ритма.  
Этот был очень похож на старый, но звучал по-другому.  
Тендо моргнул и расплылся в сияющей улыбке. Вжух – и нет больше ни страха, ни паники. Вакатоши даже не успел почувствовать себя обведённым вокруг пальца, завороженный этой моментальной сменой декораций.

– Ладно, версия с киллером мне всегда не нравилась. Ты слишком круто выглядишь, думаю, у меня не было бы ни шанса, будь ты киллером, – сказал он, и опустил глаза вниз. Задумчиво перебрал сжатыми пальцами, и Вакатоши отстранённо подумал, что от его хватки точно останутся следы, даже у шинигами. – Но ты не глюк, ты точно реальный. 

Он усмехнулся, нервно и весело одновременно. И зачастил:   
– Я держу тебя. А когда ты стоял в толпе, люди вокруг расступались, оставляя для тебя место. Ты есть. Но спасатели тебя не видели, и никто никогда не может вспомнить мистера Чудика… О, блин! – Тендо испуганно дёрнулся и уставился в сторону дороги. Вакатоши тоже услышал звук сирены. – Полиция… Надоела она мне!   
– Пора уходить, – мягко подсказал Вакатоши, сосредоточенно выжидая, когда хватка ослабнет.

Дождался: Тендо обеими руками натянул на голову капюшон толстовки, стягивая завязки и кивая. Становясь похожим на недовольную черепашку. Очередной заполненный протокол потерпевшего его совсем не радовал. 

– Ты слышал, какой совет я дал тебе? Ты его запомнил? – спросил Вакатоши. Он должен был звучать строго и наставительно, но от вида Тендо губы сами собой растягивались в улыбке.   
– Смотреть по сторонам, чистить зубы перед сном и беречь свою жизнь. Легко запомнить, об этом мне постоянно говорила бабуля. Ты – спецагент, нанятый бабулей?  
– Будь осторожен, Тендо Сатори.

Вакатоши ещё видел, как Тендо дёрнулся, а потом непонимающе замотал головой, высматривая его. Как будто верил, что Вакатоши прячется в ближайших кустах (на самом деле: на дереве, но это была довольно высокая ветка). Может, он и продолжил бы свои поиски, но хлопок дверей затормозивших неподалёку патрульных машин, поставил окончательную точку в этой странной встрече человека и шинигами.   
Коротко вздохнув, Тендо Сатори торопливо засеменил по дорожке, исчезая из жуткой истории с вылетевшим на пешехода мотоциклом.   
Скользившая за Тендо тень, показалась Вакатоши слишком уж плотной и крупной.   
Он проводил их обоих пристальным взглядом и, наконец-то, покинул мир, в котором его уже давно ничто не держало. Надеясь, что его слова не пропадут даром. И что Тендо Сатори станет осмотрительнее.

**** 

– Мистер Чудик, давно не виделись!

Судя по голосу, Тендо совершенно искренне был рад его видеть.   
Чего нельзя было сказать о его духе-защитнике. Как и всегда, только заметив рядом Вакатоши, сущность испуганно заметалась и скрылась с глаз. Вакатоши мог поклясться, что слышал её сдавленные всхлипы.  
С таким подопечным, как Тендо, не мудрено было впасть в депрессию. 

– Мы видимся каждый день, – напомнил Вакатоши. Тендо медленно закатил глаза, явно пытаясь этим что-то сказать. Мимика Тендо, возможно, обладала отдельным разумом. По мнению Вакатоши это было мило, странно – и лучше бы эта лишняя разумность всё-таки шла на что-то полезное.

Например, на собственную безопасность.

На этот раз Тендо потерял бдительность на мосту.   
Сложно сказать, отвлекло ли его проклятье или же он сам витал в облаках, но строительные ограждения на своём пути он не замечал до последнего. Вакатоши оказался рядом в тот момент, когда прохожий с открытой стороны моста встревожено окликнул Тендо.  
Тендо оглянулся, продолжая твёрдым шагом приближаться к своей смерти и, заметив Вакатоши, расплылся в широченной улыбке. Кажется, он попытался помахать, но в этот момент доска под его ногой (или зубами проклятья) треснула, и он с тихим ойком провалился вниз.   
Тут же объявилась и сущность. Теряя пятнистые перья, сущность бросилась за ним, окутывая собой и спасая от ударов, так что в воду Тендо рухнул уже вполне пригодным для дальнейшей жизни.   
Вакатоши устало вздохнул и медленно двинулся вниз с моста, оставляя за собой охающих от ужаса редких прохожих. Шёл он так медленно, чтобы глупое желание подойти к Тендо успело развеяться.   
Но глядя на него, мокрого, ошалело поднимающего над водой свой рюкзак, Вакатоши только сильнее хотелось остаться.  
Повод тут же нашёлся. 

– Эй, вы там целы? Вызвать скорую? – донеслось до Тендо сверху, и он задрал голову, бешено моргая.   
– Ч-что?.. О, не стоит! Только если службу срочной просушки, кажется, я намочил кеды…

Мужчина на мосту озадаченно почесал затылок, что-то сказал и, пожав плечами, отошёл от опасного участка.   
Переломанный Тендо кусок деревяшки качнулся раз, другой и сорвался вниз.   
Разумеется, нацеливаясь не куда-нибудь, а точно на макушку Тендо. Как будто проклятье тоже стояло на том мосту и от досады топнуло ногой.  
Оглушённая сущность дрогнула и снова бросилась на защиту, неумолимо опаздывая.   
А вот Вакатоши успел перехватить кусок доски в паре сантиметров от головы Тендо. 

И теперь стоял с ней, не сводя глаз с Тендо.   
Тендо смотрел на него с не меньшим интересом.  
Где-то поблизости стенала безутешная сущность.

– Доска упала сама, я не виноват, – деловито сказал Тендо.  
– Ты не заметил, что у тебя под ногами нет дороги, – покачал головой Вакатоши. Подумав, отбросил доску.

Они выбрались на берег, хлюпая водой в ботинках и оставляя за собой мокрый след, прямо как огромные слизняки. Вакатоши поделился этой мыслью с Тендо, на что тот звонко рассмеялся.   
Стянув кеды и старательно выжав носки, Тендо взялся за содержимое рюкзака. 

– Ура, телефон жив!   
– Ты тоже. Удивительно, но жив, – мрачно заметил Вакатоши. 

Очень хотелось вбить уже наконец-то в голову Тендо эту простую и страшную мысль: ему не могло везти вечно. Смерть не просто рядом, смерть уже взяла его на прицел. Когда-нибудь силы защитного духа иссякнут, и Вакатоши ничего не останется, кроме как сопроводить Тендо в его последний путь.   
Неужели нельзя быть хоть немного серьёзней?   
Тендо, как назло, лишь снова засмеялся, проверяя свой телефон.

– Ещё немного и я разорюсь на покупке новых телефонов. Разбиваю их со страшной скоростью… Ох, а вот гостинцам не так повезло, – зашуршала обёрточная бумага, еле уловимо запахло едой, а потом на коленях Тендо очутилась подмокшая коробочка с картошкой фри. 

Вакатоши устало помассировал лоб и веки.   
Невозможный парень. Когда же он привыкнет к этому?  
Открыв глаза, он огляделся внимательнее. Злополучный мост (похоже, его расширяли) шёл от железнодорожной станции на том берегу. Местность здесь была холмистая и густо застроенная жилыми кварталами. Судя по солнцу и тому, что вокруг почти не было людей, время близилось к полудню.

– Куда это тебя занесло? – спросил Вакатоши, понимая, что обычно находил Тендо в более городской среде.   
– Пара остановок поезда на восток, – пропел Тендо. Он был занят картошкой: выкладывал по одной на расстеленную в траве салфетку. – Я тут жил когда-то. Вот, пришёл проведать родные места и гостинцы принёс. На работе всё равно пока глухо. Знаешь, с тех пор, как наш торговый центр потрясло, я сижу в вынужденном отпуске. 

Вакатоши кивнул, наблюдая за длинными пальцами Тендо, порхающими над салфеткой.   
Гостинцы, он сказал?

– Для кого эта пища?

Сущность – пятнистая и пугливая карасу тенгу, как предполагал Вакатоши – занервничала, заклубившись в тени.   
А Тендо так громко расхохотался, что чуть не растерял весь свой любовно разложенный картофель.

– Как грубо, мистер Чудик, это же не просто какая-то там «пища», это целая вкусняшка, – Тендо прищурился, махнув рукой в неопределённом направлении. – Тут рядом есть небольшой храм, бабуля просила время от времени задабривать одного духа. Видишь? Я послушный и славный малый, всегда следую добрым советам.  
– И ты приносишь духу картошку фри, – изумлённо уточнил Вакатоши.   
– Ему нравится, – убеждённо ответил Тендо. 

Он был весёлый, всё ещё мокрый, и – как казалось Вакатоши уже не впервой – просто удивительным. 

– Тендо, – выдохнул Вакатоши. – Ты знаешь, что проклят?

Тендо ответил усмешкой и оттянул мокрую ткань футболки, выкручивая из неё воду. Вакатоши перевёл взгляд вниз на его обнажённый и впалый живот.  
А. Намёк на то, что он свалился с моста в реку?   
Вакатоши нахмурился – его отвлекали родинки возле его пупка.

– Ну, как тебе сказать, – хихикая, протянул Тендо. – Сложно не заметить такое. Особенно в последнее время. Да и бабуля, как ты понял, обо мне позаботилась и всё рассказала. 

Он замолчал, с улыбкой рассматривая Вакатоши. Только в глазах у него веселья было мало. Он смотрел внимательно и сосредоточенно, разделывая Вакатоши на составляющие, как какого-то подопытного жука.

– Если честно, я думал – ты и есть мой защитник. «Ангел-хранитель». Но, похоже, гостинцы я ношу не тебе, я прав?   
– Твою жизнь охраняю не я, – твёрдо ответил Вакатоши.

Он не должен был говорить с живым человеком.  
Давать ему советов. Показываться на глаза. Каким-то образом, влиять на его жизненный путь. Рассказывать о себе и отвечать на его вопросы.   
Но он уже нарушил столько правил, что забирать заслуги трудолюбивой сущности было бы нечестно.   
Он не тот, за кого Тендо его принял. Он не защитник. 

Тендо снова фыркнул. Потёр лоб, зачесав влажные волосы назад и сразу становясь похожим на обычного себя.   
Царапина на его лбу начала заживать, Вакатоши заметил крошечные точки швов на её краях. 

– Серьёзно? А что же ты тогда делаешь, мистер Чудик? – Тендо наклонил голову, смотря на него, как на глупого ребёнка.

Вакатоши замер.  
И, правда. Что же тогда он делал здесь?

– Нарушаю правила, – пробормотал Вакатоши, смущенно опустив глаза. И прежде, чем Тендо снова завалил его своими коварными вопросами, спросил сам: – Ты знаешь, кто тебя проклял?

– Ну-у-у, – протянул Тендо, задумчиво потерев нос: – Скажем так: между моей матерью и женой моего папаши были некоторые разногласия из-за моего рождения. Ну и потом, знаешь, вся эта ерунда с наследством и прочим. Банальщина!  
– О, – выдохнул Вакатоши. 

Семейное проклятье. Действительно, банальщина.  
Но его руки сами собой сжались в кулаки от бессильной и совершенно неуместной сейчас злости. 

– Раньше, конечно, всё было не настолько пугающе. Наверное, раз в год я откуда-нибудь падал, но это такая ерунда! Я даже не всегда верил в проклятье. А сейчас я уже устал от ежедневного просмотра этого дебильного фильма: «Вся жизнь пролетела перед глазами»… Зато я встретился с тобой. Ты был такой милый и напуганный в том здании, – Тендо хрипло рассмеялся.

Щёки у него немного покраснели, а глаза заблестели.   
Вакатоши нахмурился: уж не заболел ли Тендо? Погода стояла тёплая, но он насквозь промок, упав в реку. Могло ли проклятье подобраться к нему с этой стороны? Раз Тендо говорит, что именно в последний месяц оно стало таким активным, то… то…  
Вакатоши изумлённо уставился на собственные руки: он так сильно сжимал их в кулаки, что стало больно.   
Но боль эта неожиданно отрезвила.

– Тендо, – начал Вакатоши, медленно разжимая напряжённые пальцы.

– Я подумал: «Откуда только взялся этот чудик?», – всё так же хрипло продолжал говорить Тендо, полностью поглощённый этим воспоминанием. – И что, когда мы выберемся оттуда, мы будем связаны, понимаешь? Спасатели выведут нас, и, пока мы будем пить чай в зоне эвакуации, я узнаю твоё имя и спрошу электронную почту. И у меня всегда будет отличный повод написать тебе. «Привет, чувак! Как чувствуешь себя? Не снятся кошмары?» – сейчас звучит, как полный отстой, но будь уверен, я бы что-нибудь придумал.

– Тендо, – осторожно прервал его Вакатоши.

– А потом они сказали, что в твоей нише никого нет! Знаешь, я беспокоился вообще-то, – воскликнул Тендо, всплеснув руками. Вакатоши непонимающе заморгал. – Я же был за тебя ответственен! Отправил в нишу, морально поддерживал… у меня были на тебя планы, понимаешь? А ты исчезаешь. 

– Извини, – растерялся Вакатоши. 

– А потом ты начал преследовать меня и, в конце концов, прыгаешь за мной в реку, чтобы поймать чёртову доску, как какой-то Джеймс Бонд, прямо у меня над головой. Ты знаешь, что я проклят. Но ты не мой ангел-хранитель. Кто ты, блин, такой, мистер Чудик? 

– Тендо. Когда тебе исполнится двадцать лет?

Тендо дёрнулся и ошарашено заморгал, словно споткнулся о вопрос Вакатоши. Даже окинул его растерянным взглядом, точно проверяя, не послышалось ли ему. 

– Двадцатого мая. Хочешь сделать мне подарок? Тогда расскажи, кто ты!

«Совсем скоро», – рассеянно кивнул Вакатоши и попытался разглядеть защитного духа. Прятался он, конечно, профессионально. 

– Пойдём, – выдавил Вакатоши, вставая. – Я немного провожу тебя до храма. 

Тендо выглядел несчастным и счастливым одновременно. 

– Но картошка ещё не просохла, – пробормотал он, чему-то широко улыбаясь.  
– Значит, поест размокшую. Пошли.

**** 

Вашиджо-сан, конечно, был им недоволен.

– Это и называется «привязываться», Вакатоши. Ты начинаешь копаться в его жизни и прикидывать варианты, чтобы повлиять на неё. Твои вопросы опасны.  
– Я не собираюсь… влиять на его жизнь, – вздохнул Вакатоши, опустив голову.

Он просто хотел узнать, верно ли понял суть семейного проклятья Тендо. Проклятье, что всю жизнь преследует его по пятам, последний месяц словно с цепи сорвалось.   
Бросало Тендо из одной опасности в другую. Озверело настолько, что Тендо ни на секунду не переставал видеть свою смерть, хоть его часы и продолжали путь вперёд.   
Потому что оно торопилось, не правда ли?   
Потому что времени до дня, когда Тендо исполнится двадцать, почти не осталось, и тогда… что будет тогда?   
Возможно ли, что человек, проклявший Тендо, пожелал, чтобы он не дожил до совершеннолетия?

Вашиджо-сан, сложив руки на груди, мрачно пепелил его тяжёлым взглядом, полным неодобрения.   
Он не скажет.   
Он боялся за Вакатоши. Не хотел, чтобы у него были проблемы.  
(Или не хотел терять такого ценного подопечного, всё возможно).

– Я хочу знать, чего мне ждать от проклятья, если покровитель Тендо Сатори сможет довести его до совершеннолетия, – повторил Вакатоши, не поднимая головы.   
Он должен это знать. В конце концов, Тендо Сатори ведь в его списке.

– Ты просто будешь делать то, что должен, Вакатоши, – сказал Вашиджо-сан. Разговор был окончен. – Проклятье в любом случае сожрёт своё. Один это будет человек, несколько – проклятье не твоего ума дело. Пока оно жрёт, ты будешь делать свою работу. Так?

Вакатоши кивнул, соглашаясь.   
Он медленно вышел из зала старшего, в голове его было пусто. 

Каких бы глупостей не ждал от него Вашиджо-сан – сейчас Вакатоши был способен на любые.

– Ушиджима-сан! – звонко окликнул его Гошики. Вечно любопытный, вечно рядом.   
Не переставая оглядываться, Гошики подошёл ближе и уставился на него решительным взглядом. 

– Вы будете ругаться, – сходу рявкнул он. Моргнул и забегал взглядом, словно вспоминая, что, собственно, собирался сказать.   
Вакатоши терпеливо молчал, борясь с растерянностью и желанием подогнать. Гошики был очень гордый.

– Я… В общем, вы правы. Насчёт проклятья Тендо Сатори. Либо оно сожрёт его до совершеннолетия, либо вернётся к своему адресанту. Это старомодная формулировка проклятья с чёткими условиями. В-вот, – на одном дыхании выпалил Гошики, вызывающе блеснув глазами. 

Он весь раскраснелся.   
Готовился с честью приступить к тому, с чего начал свой рассказ: к наказанию за то, что влез не в свое дело.  
Туда, куда не велел соваться сам старший.  
Вакатоши моргнул, задумался на пару мгновений, а потом понимающе хмыкнул. Вот оно что.

– Ты преследовал меня каждый раз, когда я шёл к Тендо?  
– Я! – ахнул Гошики, покачнувшись, как от удара. Он походил на переспелый помидор, того и гляди лопнет. – Я ассистент шинигами! Я наблюдал и учился!  
– Я не брал тебя с собой, – напомнил Вакатоши, без особого, впрочем, укора. 

В последнее время он периодически замечал рядом странную ауру, кружившую в основном рядом с сущностью, но не придавал этому большого значения, полностью увлечённый Тендо.

Сердце Вакатоши испуганно дёрнулось в груди.   
Увлечённый.  
Он и, правда, увлёкся им. Даже больше…

– Ушиджима-сан? 

Вакатоши качнул головой, и тихо хмыкнул себе под нос. Лишь бы отвлечься от осознания того, во что вляпался, продолжил развязывать клубок событий, скатавшийся вокруг за последнее время:

– Вот почему его сущность-хранитель так нервничала. Он боялся, что своими действиями ставит палки в колёса аж двух богов смерти. Но и бросить Тендо не мог… Ты же от этого карасу тенгу узнал про проклятье? Прижал его к стене?

Краснота Гошики уже стекала по шее за ворот его рубашки, а в глазах заблестело что-то помимо задетой гордости. Что-то отдаленно знакомое...   
Гошики мучительно кивнул. 

– Да. От него. Мне… было любопытно. Этот хранитель, он… в общем-то… ассистент, вроде меня. И еще жуткий трус.

Вакатоши кивнул. Задумался на миг, сколько же правил за эти дни было нарушено. И что он по этому поводу не испытывает ровным счётом никаких эмоций. 

– Гошики, – сказал Вакатоши. 

Гошики испуганно дёрнулся, но тут же взял себя в руки и расправил плечи, встав по стойке смирно.  
Вакатоши улыбнулся.  
Двадцатое мая, значит. Тогда всё и решится.

– Сопроводишь меня в следующий раз, как ассистент?

**** 

Это был пожар.   
Проклятье выбрало его своим козырным тузом, которым собиралось завершить эту затянувшуюся игру.  
Оно так спешило, что выбрало даже не квартиру Тендо, но, возможно, здесь не прогадало: Тендо Сатори всё равно бросился вверх по металлическим ступеням, на ходу снимая куртку, чтобы затоптать пламя, перекрывшее площадку.   
Людей было много. Люди мельтешили, спасаясь и спасая. Ярко-рыжие языки пламени страшно освещали ночную улицу. 

Вакатоши прищурился, стараясь разглядеть в этой суете Тендо.  
Проклятого, легкомысленного, но на самом деле хорошего парня.

– Я вижу его, – вибрирующим от напряжения голосом сказал Гошики, и Вакатоши понял, что он говорит про пятнистого духа-хранителя.   
А раз дух здесь, то и время Тендо уже на исходе.

Не успел Вакатоши об этом подумать, как раздался хлопок, пламя на площадке разрослось вдвое, а сам он почувствовал это – имя Тендо снова принадлежало ему.   
Он в списке.

– Я прикрою, – выдохнул Гошики, и только Вакатоши потянулся остановить его, как тот скинул его руку. – Духа! Не человека! И вообще! Я же ещё не шинигами!

Может быть, дух-хранитель и был неопытен, труслив и робок, но справлялся он отлично. Окружал, почти что обнимая, собой, принимая на себя жар и ярость пламени. Тендо додумался затянуть на лице футболку, но едкий дым всё равно жёг ему глаза и не давал выбраться.   
Гошики налетел на эту парочку яростным вихрем, отпихнул сущность плечом, вставая рядом и разгоняя дым.  
Тендо, не разбирая дороги, рванул вперёд, пошатнулся, когда хранитель пихнул его к спасению и, наконец-то выбираясь из огня, первое, что он увидел, был Вакатоши. 

И, конечно же, он споткнулся и кубарем покатился со ступеней, пока Гошики оттаскивал погорелого духа-хранителя в безопасное место. 

Вакатоши не знал, сколько уже было времени. Не знал, очередная ли это одна отчаянная попытка проклятья или обычная неуклюжесть Тендо Сатори.   
Но пока Гошики был занят, а часы Тендо всё ещё шли, Вакатоши двинулся к нему навстречу, подхватывая это недоразумение до того, как он воткнулся головой в бетон, проверяя на прочность свою шею. 

– Дух говорит, что это всё, Ушиджима-сан! – крикнул с площадки освещаемый красным Гошики. 

– Мистер Чудик? – ошалело пробормотал Тендо. Закопченный, с красными воспалёнными глазами, но живой.

Вакатоши улыбнулся.

– С днём рождения, Тендо. 

****

– Так ты что, правда – моя смерть? – воскликнул Тендо. 

«Моя смерть» – эхом пронеслось в голове Вакатоши, и он смутился. Должно быть, выражение его лица было очень глупым, потому что Тендо громко рассмеялся. 

– О, прости! Но это немного сумасшедше, не находишь?.. Нет, ты серьёзно?  
– Я бог смерти, шинигами, – сухо повторил Вакатоши. И добавил обижено: – Ты вообще считал меня ангелом-хранителем и киллером одновременно. 

– Шинигами, – заворожено повторил Тендо. Под его взглядом Вакатоши тушевался всё больше. Тендо медленно поднял к лицу ладони, зажал себе рот и шумно выдохнул. Продолжая зажимать себе рот, он неразборчиво пробормотал: – Ты шинигами. 

– Да, – терпеливо кивнул Вакатоши.   
– И всё это время… ты ходил за мной… чтобы…  
– Забрать, – снова кивнул Вакатоши, и поспешно добавил: – Но только, если бы проклятье взяло вверх.   
– Как варан, – хихикнул Тендо, сильнее зажав себе рот. 

Вакатоши стало не по себе. Он пугал Тендо. Возможно, он даже разочаровал его.  
«Лучше бы я был сталкером», – подумал Вакатоши, наблюдая за суматошно бегающим взглядом Тендо. Он смотрел, казалось, на всё и сразу, только не на Вакатоши.  
И Вакатоши, вздохнув, сделал шаг назад. Пора уходить. Теперь-то уж точно.  
С проклятьем покончено. И в следующий раз, если, конечно, Тендо никому не перейдёт дорогу и начнёт смотреть под ноги, они встретятся…

– И что теперь? – спросил Тендо, всё не отрывая рук от лица.

Вакатоши остановился, терпеливо озвучивая собственные мысли:

– Не волнуйся, пожалуйста. Просто живи, долго и счастливо. Тебе отмерено ещё… нормально времени. И раз с проклятьем покончено, мне тут делать нечего.  
– А если я… снова споткнусь на ступенях?  
– То, скорее всего, поставишь синяк, – нахмурился Вакатоши. 

Тендо замотал головой.

– А если случится что-то ещё? Ты же знаешь, я не очень-то осторожный… ты придёшь ко мне?  
– Тендо, – Вакатоши начинал злиться. – Я не варан. Я не буду тебя преследовать. Не… – он вздохнул, тоже потянулся руками к лицу и с силой растёр пылающие щёки. – Не бойся, ладно?

– Мистер Чудик, – пробормотал Тендо, и утопил в ладонях всё своё пылающее лицо. – Ты вообще не понимаешь намёков.

Эпилог

Будем честны – Тендо знал, чем всё закончится, когда пролезал через ограждение с предупреждающей об аварийности здания табличкой. Это было неизбежно, как неизбежен рассвет, даже если ты всю ночь сидел перед компьютером и совсем не выспался. Солнцу плевать на твой режим. Как и судьбе Тендо плевать на все его планы дожить до старости и приобрести себе какую-нибудь забавную тросточку. Возможно даже с набалдашником орла. 

Именно о тросточке и были последние мысли Тендо. Сразу после сокрушительного «Твою мать!» в тот момент, когда доски оставленных в здании строительных лесов с сухим треском переломились пополам. Тендо взмахнул руками, попытался перебирать ногами по воздуху, и в какой-то момент ему почудилось, что у него даже получается, но гравитация была так же неизбежна, как и рассвет.   
Разлом в крыше с кусочком голубого неба (эх, а ведь Тендо так высоко забрался, это был последний этаж!) стремительно удалялся, вокруг поднялся жуткий шум, глаза жгло от облаков густой пыли, и Тендо, проломив спиной то, что ещё не успело переломиться само, рухнул в груду дерева, гвоздей и остального строительного мусора. Прежде, чем из него вышибло дух, тросточка, как живая, встала перед его внутренним взором. Да, опредёленно, набалдашник с орлом. Он будет самым странным дедом во всём квартале.  
А потом сознание Тендо заволокло ослепительно-белой вспышкой боли и – темнотой. 

Сколько он пролежал без сознания, на грани, сложно было сказать. По крайней мере, небо в разломе над ним оставалось таким же голубым. Значит, солнце ещё не село. Он глубоко вздохнул, но тут же закашлялся: пыль, кругом пыль! Она всё ещё кружила над ним плотной завесой, оседая и оседая, погребая его под собой. Фу!  
Тендо пошевелил ногами, руками – спина тут же отозвалась протестующей болью, но, кажется, он ничего не сломал. А раз он жив (вряд ли мёртвые чувствуют, как противно трется пятка о камушки и щепки, попавшие ему в кроссовки), то где же тогда мистер…

– Это не смешно, Тендо. Я здесь, потому что ты был на волоске, – голос был негромкий, но тяжелый и очень обстоятельный. По плечам Тендо забегали мурашки, и он улыбнулся, блаженно прикрыв глаза.   
Ох, ну вот так совсем другое дело! 

– Мистер Чудик, – сипло произнёс он, и тут же снова закашлялся. Осевшая на губах пыль попала в глотку. Он скривился: в спину словно несколько раскалённых игл всадили, и от каждого нового приступа кашля, иглы эти проникали всё глубже. – Ох, мамочки…

– Человеческое тело не предназначено для подобных полётов, – наставительно заметил его Чудик. Тендо откинул голову в сторону, оглядываясь.

Чудика он заметил не сразу, хотя мог поклясться, что несколько раз скользил взглядом по тому месту, где всё-таки обнаружил его. Он стоял в тени лесов, которые ещё не обломились. Дневной свет совсем не касался его высокой широкоплечей фигуры.   
Вид у него, как и всегда, был очень профессиональным и пугающе серьёзным. Густые брови сошлись на переносице, взгляд сосредоточенный и наполненный молчаливым укором. 

«Ты опять это делаешь»  
«Сколько раз я говорил тебе быть осторожнее?»  
«Ты уверен, что не специально делаешь все это, а?»

Тендо предпринял еще одну попытку пошевелиться, и даже смог перевернуться на бок.   
Ух, как же всё болит, спина, наверное, сплошной синяк.

– Я не специально, – поспешил обелить своё честное имя Тендо, но ту же зашипел, напоровшись локтем на гвоздь. Ничего страшного, пару дней назад ему уже делали прививку от столбняка!   
Он осторожно улыбнулся:

– Привет.  
– Привет, – кивнул ему Мистер Чудик. Он же шинигами. Он же бог смерти. Он же Ушиджима Вакатоши.   
Лицо его, впрочем, так и осталось жутко серьёзным.

Тендо с кряхтением приподнялся, кое-как усевшись в обломках досок. Удивительно, но переломов вроде не было, хотя сходить к врачу не помешает. Позже. Он аккуратно потрогал затылок, но нащупал только шишку и несколько щепок в волосах. Шея зудела, расцарапанная досками, но всё это было не смертельно. Он был жив.   
Тендо, приободрённый своими успехами, попробовал встать, но тут же его повело в сторону, а перед глазами потемнело. 

– Мистер Чудик, ты бы не торопился уходить. Похоже, я всё-таки вот-вот отброшу коньки. И ты, наконец-то, заберешь меня. Ох, одна просьба: ты не мог бы положить моё тело как-нибудь интересно? Ну, скажем, в позу бегуна? Чтобы, когда меня нашли, я не выглядел лохом. 

– Я вижу, сколько тебе осталось, – сказал ему Ушиджима. Взгляд его был направлен туда, где всё ещё билось сердце Тендо. Быстрее, к слову, чем обычно. – Они снова идут, твои часы. Здесь больше нет для меня работы.

– Спойлер, – простонал Тендо. Хотя бы потому, что новая попытка встать обошлась ему дорого, но всё же он смог подняться на ноги. Отлично, он не перебил позвоночник, а значит не останется на всю жизнь прикован к креслу на колёсиках. Зачем бы ему тогда была нужна тросточка? – Опять спойлеришь, ну, как так можно. 

Ушиджима сделал вид, что не понял, о чём он (хотя Тендо и объяснял, несколько раз!), и перевёл взгляд немного в сторону от Тендо. Краем глаза Тендо уловил смазанное движение, но, когда обернулся, не увидел ничего, кроме кучи досок. И это вот здесь вот он только что лежал, в очередной раз борясь за жизнь? Бедный-бедный старина Тендо…

– Стоит вызвать людей-медиков, – сказал Ушиджима. 

Тендо захихикал от его менторского тона. Смерть, которая советует воспользоваться скорой помощью, возможно, Тендо стоит заняться писательством, говорят, фантастика сейчас снова на пике.

– О, я отлично себя чувствую, как после хорошей пробежки, тело ломит точно так же! Меня спас мой верный рюкзак-чан, – весело сказал Тендо, подтянув лямки на плечах. Без рюкзака он бы точно собирал свой позвоночник по кускам.   
– Твой покровитель, – припечатал Ушидждима. Тендо закатил глаза. Сделал первый шаткий шаг, аккуратно повёл плечами, и подошел ближе к неподвижному шинигами.   
– Злишься, что я опять зря тебя выдернул?   
– Нет, – Ушиджима аккуратно снял с его плеча щепку, а потом снова стрельнул глазами к месту обвала. – Я уже привык. Тем более, ты действительно был на грани, так что я должен быть рядом.  
– Это звучит так мелодраматично, – фыркнул Тендо, тоже потянувшись к его плечу, смахивая оттуда крошечные пылинки. Убирать руку он не спешил. – Но ты всё равно бы пришёл сюда, верно? Даже если бы я не упал. Мы же договорились, ага-ага? 

В ответ Ушиджима сотворил немыслимое: потупил глаза и надул щеки, явно смущенный.  
Улыбка и так не сходила с лица Тендо, а теперь скулы просто-таки сводило от нее. Нет сил этому сопротивляться. Его шинигами слишком мил. Милее даже Рюука (когда Тендо спросил, как поживает Рюук, Ушиджима с каменной миной объяснил, что не знаком с шинигами под таким именем).   
Сосредоточившись, Тендо смог сформулировать всё, что кипело у него под кожей в эту самую минуту, стоя перед своей смертью:

– Я так рад тебя видеть.

Ушиджима моргнул, еле заметно приподнял брови, и лицо его сразу из сурового и непроницаемого стало до одури милым и растерянным. Он даже покраснел! Ох, самая милая смерть на свете!  
Из темноты за спиной Ушиджимой выскочило что-то: Тендо не видел, но услышал шорох шагов и сдавленное цоканье языком. Хихикнув, он слепо помахал рукой туда, где, судя по всему, проходил совсем юный шинигами. 

– Ты привёл на нашу встречу ребёнка?  
– Он мой ассистент, и у нас тут не встреча, – напомнил ему мистер Чудик, хотя в ровном голосе было ровно столько заговорщически весёлых ноток, чтобы Тендо просиял и придвинулся ближе.  
– А, ну да, у нас же тут серьёзное мероприятие. Моя смерть.  
– Что это вообще за место, и почему ты здесь? – Ушиджима провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, и Тендо поморщился. Царапина.  
– Хотел встретить со своим парнем закат на крыше заброшенного склада, в интернете про это место столько романтичных историй. Свиданка, понимаешь? Правда, я рассчитывал, что успею добраться до крыши прежде, чем со мной что-то случится. Чёртовы доски! Почему все сюда нормально залезают, а я – ты сам видел?   
– Я ведь уже говорил тебе…  
– Говорил, – перебил его Тендо, закатив глаза. – Но я не могу закрыться в четырех стенах и сидеть там безвылазно, всего боясь. Тем более, я уже пытался, ты помнишь, что случилось с той взбесившейся пароваркой?  
– Ты совсем не жалеешь своего покровителя, – покачал головой Ушиджима. – И меня, кстати, тоже.

Тендо подался вперёд и легко коснулся его губ своими. Довольно улыбнулся, увидев, как заблестели у Ушиджимы глаза.

– А вот и нет. Я вас обожаю, Чудик… Твой ассистент же подменит тебя?

Мистер Чудик коротко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
И тоже потянулся за поцелуем.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> В роли духа-хранителя - Ямагучи, и небольшой реверанс в сторону симпатичного автору нёх-пейринга)


End file.
